A royal life
by Pats Mellark Schreave
Summary: Shalom debe elegir bien y tiene miedo de equivocarse. Victoire siente celos de su prima y espera a que su príncipe se le declare. Miranda quiere a un chico que va contra las regla. Todas las familias tienen un drama, este es el de la familia Schreave.


-A royal life-

Miranda se despertó con la suave melodía que los pájaros cantaban fuera de su ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y ella no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta qué día era ese, con un nuevo entusiasmo creciente en su pecho, saltó fuera de la cama y corrió hacia el baño, donde revisó que su cara no tuviera ninguna imperfección pues ese día no podía arruinarse para nada. No sintió como alguien abría la puerta sin antes tocar, pues la chica aún seguía enfrascada en su cara.

-¡Oh, princesa Miranda, veo que ya se ha despertado.- No fue hasta que la voz de una de sus damas de compañía -de hecho eran criadas, pero Miranda prefería llamarlas dama de compañía- le llegó al canal auditivo que la chica notó sus presencias.

Meredith debía de tener unos treinta y tantos, su cabello era negro y sus ojos cafés oscuros, había cuidado a Miranda desde que era un bebé recién nacido lo que las hacía tener un gran lazo.

-Meredith- Miranda saludó de vuelta, con una sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo en el que salía del baño para verla, su sonrisa se ensanchó y saludo a las otras dos detrás de la pelinegra- Jessie, Molly.

Las otras dos eran algo más jóvenes que Meredith, ambas eran rubias pero Jessie tenía unos vivos ojos azules mientras que Molly los tenía de un tímido color gris. Ellas no habían estado con Miranda hasta que ella cumplió los diez años y sus padres creyeron conveniente que tuviera algo de ayuda, y a pesar de que no eran Meredith, Miranda les tenía un gran aprecio.

-Feliz cumpleaños, princesa- Dijeron las dos últimas haciendo una reverencia sin importar el hecho de que Miranda les había indicado centenares de veces que no debían de hacerlo.

-Gracias- Contestó ella volviendo a entrar al baño y viéndose una vez más en el espejo mientras sus damas empezaban a buscar todo lo que necesitaban para hacerla ver como la princesa que era.

Su cabello pelirrojo caía alrededor de su pálida cara, desordenado y hasta algo enredado por todas las vueltas que había dado en la cama el día anterior. Sus ojos color caramelo tenían un ligero brillo de emoción en su cara y su sonrisa parecía lejos de irse.

Sus damas trabajaron en ella toda la mañana sin descanso, tuvieron que ordenar la comida directo a la habitación para no perder ningún segundo sin trabajar en ella…excepto cuando Miranda daba pequeños mordiscos al sándwich de queso que tenía en sus manos, entonces tuvieron que retocarle el labial. Su vestido fue lo último que se puso; al principio era un corsé color crema con pequeños destellos azules, con una hermosa falda que caía desgrafilada hasta el piso, entonces sus zapatos de tacón se perdían tras la tela. Su cabello ahora eran puros bucles pelirrojos hechos a la perfección sin ningún riesgo de dañarse, junto con un delicado maquillaje que no se notaba tanto.

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada fue lo que la distrajo, Miranda ahora estaba sola en su habitación contemplando una vez su reflejo en el baño. Estaba preocupada, debía admitirlo, ella quería que ese día saliera perfecto, quería dejar su apellido en alto –más de lo que ya estaba-, pero por sobretodo quería impresionar a alguien, a ese que más cerca de su corazón estaba.

-Adelante- Dijo saliendo del baño y quedándose parada en medio de la habitación, viendo con atención como el rostro de su padre aparecía detrás de la puerta. Miranda sonrió ampliamente- Padre.

La chica hubiese corrido si no temiera enredarse con sus zapatos y el largo del vestido, sin embargo trató de caminar lo más rápido que se le permitió hasta llegar a él, que ya había entrado por completo y cerrado la puerta.

-Miranda, querida- Saludó Maxon Schreave, abrazando con fuerza a su segunda hija.

Ambos se quedaron así, abrazados como el padre e hija que eran, hasta que el sonido de unos tacones entrando en la habitación los interrumpió. Cuando voltearon se encontraron con el rostro de America Schreave, esposa y madre respectivamente, los años habían atacado pero no dejaban de hacerla más hermosa. El parecido con su hija terminaba en el color de los ojos de ambas, azul y caramelo, sin embargo en el resto eran idénticas.

-¡Miranda, estás hermosa!- Halagó la reina de Illéa yendo a abrazar a su hija como su esposo había hecho unos minutos antes.

Miranda aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y con los halagos y abrazos que sus progenitores le brindaban ese día a su sonrisa no se le hacía fácil desparecer del rostro de porcelana de la princesa de Illéa.

-Nuestros invitados están esperando, cariño, ¿estás lista?- Le preguntó America viéndola fijamente a sus ojos de color caramelo que le recordaban tanto a Maxon

-Sí, madre.- Asintió ella sin evitar dudar antes

¿Estaba realmente lista para bajar y enfrentarse a él? Tal vez no, pero algún día tendría que bajar porque ella no podía tan sólo dejar a todos en la fiesta plantados, no era correcto y Silvia estaría molesta con ella si lo hacía, además de los del consejo. Así que tomó el brazo que su padre le tendía y los tres emprendieron el camino hacia el gran salón en donde todos los invitados esperaban.

Una vez llegaron a las puertas, tuvieron que esperar a que los anunciaran. Primero, llamaron a los reyes, a Maxon y America Schreave. America le dio una mirada de confianza y seguridad a su hija antes de desparecer tras las puertas de la mano de su amado esposo. Sus otros hermanos ya habían sido anunciados antes que ella y sus padres por lo que ya todos estaban sentados en sus tronos y todos esperaban a que la invitada de honor entrara.

Miranda consideró correr una vez más, sólo habían dos guardias delante de la puerta al gran salón y ella fácilmente podría salir corriendo hacia su habitación, que estaba unos pisos más arriba, ó bien encerrarse en la biblioteca por el resto del día. Pero ella era la princesa. Ella debía mantenerse ahí pasara lo que pasara, ella no podía decepcionar a nadie, ella no podía decepcionarse a sí misma.

-Princesa Miranda Rosalie Schreave- Escuchó como dijeron su nombre y supo que era el momento, ella debía entrar a su fiesta.

Los dos guardias abrieron las puertas y ella tan sólo tuvo que esperar a que estuvieran completamente abiertas, entonces entró con su rostro en alto y paso seguro aunque estaba segura de que caería cuando menos lo esperaba. Los invitados se inclinaron conforme ella avanzaba y ella no podía verlos a la cara, ella no podía buscar el rostro que tanto quería ver, ella debía mantenerse viendo hacia el frente donde su trono la esperaba, así que concentró su mirada en su familia.

Su hermano mayor, el próximo rey de Illéa, estaba sentado en su trono a la derecha de su padre, con su cabello rubio brillando tanto como siempre lo hacía, una sonrisa divertida se extendía por su rostro y Miranda dudó unos segundos, pensando que algo pasaba tras ella. Entonces encontró la mirada de Victoire, la cual rodaba los ojos a un lado de Shalom, Miranda se sintió estúpida unos momentos, adivinando que Shalom le había tendido una trampa. Del otro lado estaba su madre y ahí su trono vacío aguardaba, con la pequeña Abby sentada al otro lado y sonriendo entusiasmada viéndola entrar.

Cuando finalmente llegó y se sentó logró ver a Silvia con el dedo alzado en señal de aprobación y Miranda no pudo sonreír más amplio sabiendo que lo había logrado. El rey Maxon se levantó y vio a la multitud con una gran sonrisa antes de empezar a hablar

-Bienvenidos sean todos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa Miranda. La reina y yo no podemos evitar estar más felices y orgullos de la princesa hoy, el día en el que cumple sus dieciséis años. Esperamos que todos disfruten de la velada, y no se olviden de estar atentos al report mañana donde se anunciarán las chicas que participarán en la selección de este año.

Pero Maxon no se sentó enseguida, pues él sabía que aún quedaba una parte. Le hizo una señal a Miranda para que se acercara y así lo hizo ella, a la par que la orquesta empezaba a tocar. Padre e hija juntaron manos y se dirigieron al centro del salón para empezar a bailar el típico baile, y aunque los nervios de Miranda trataron de controlar su mente y pasos, ella no los dejó y bailó tan bien como siempre había hecho desde que pudo caminar.

Conforme su padre y ella daban vueltas, las distintas parejas empezaban a unírseles hasta que todos en el gran salón estaban bailando al compás de la música. Cuando su padre y ella terminaron, notaron como Victoire y Shalom se encontraban bailando a unos cuantos pasos como los buenos mellizos que eran. En la sección de los tronos, America trataba de convencer a Abby de que dentro de unos años ella tendría su propio baile.

-Y te verás tan maravillosa como tu hermana se ve hoy- Concluyó la reina, viendo como su marido y su hija ya estaban casi sentados en sus respectivos tronos.

-Cuidado y no te ves mejor que yo, enana- Agregó Miranda guiñando el ojo a su hermana menor con un dejo de diversión en sus palabras

-No te sientes tan rápido, Max, ahora nos toca a nosotros- Dijo America levantándose y yendo hacia la pista de baile arrastrando a su esposo con ella provocando las risas en sus dos hijas menores.

-¿Has visto a Tony, Abby?- Preguntó Miranda tratando de alzar su cabeza para poder encontrar a su mejor amigo.

-Estaba bailando con la princesa Cristalline- Le respondió la pequeña parándose de un salto y dándose la vuelta para agregar algo más- Si me disculpas, iré a bailar con el primo Carl.

Miranda soltó una risita viendo como su hermana se iba hacia el hijo de su tía May, quien le hacía muecas graciosas desde el borde de la pista. De los cuatro, Abby era probablemente la más carismática y divertida de todos pareciéndose a su propia tía May cuando era niña. Abby tenía el cabello cobrizo, una extraña combinación entre el pelirrojo de America y el rubio de Maxon, unos vivos ojos verdes de su abuelo Shalom, y con sus diez cortos años ella era por mucho una de las chicas más amadas en el reino.

Victoire, por su parte, era la copia de Shalom pero en mujer. El mismo cabello rubio –aunque más largo, hasta la cadera-, y los mismos ojos marrones de su abuela Amberly, Shalom y ella eran mellizos separados por veinte minutos al nacer.

Miranda podría haber seguido pensando en eso toda la velada, pero una presencia a su lado se lo impidió- Princesa Miranda- Llamó la persona.

Miranda se dio vuelta lentamente reconociendo la voz que le estaba hablando y cuando lo hizo inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo aún sentada en su trono. Admiró los brillantes ojos marrones del chico junto a su cabello rubio, estaba claro que era el reflejo de su madre excepto tal vez por su carisma, la cual era totalmente heredada de su padre, con aquella sonrisa que hacía que Miranda se volviese loca cada vez que lo veía.

-Kile- Dijo casi como en un susurro que no debía ser pronunciado, lo cual era estúpido pues ambos habían sido amigos desde su nacimiento.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Miranda, ya te dejé mi regalo en la cesta y…espero que te guste.- Le dijo el muchacho compartiendo una sonrisa con ella.

Nadie que los viese entendería esa sonrisa, pues era_ su_ sonrisa., aquella que ellos mismos habían descubierto luego de años siendo amigos y convirtiéndose poco a poco en más que eso luego de la fiesta de quince años de Miranda, cuando ambos se habían abierto el uno al otro. Pero nada entre ellos sería posible, porque Miranda era la princesa de Illéa y estaba destinada a casarse con un príncipe, no con el ahijado de sus padres, los ciudadanos no estarían feliz con ello y menos sus padres.

Pero… ¿cómo saber? Eso era lo que Miranda se preguntaba cada mañana, ¿cómo saber si nunca había sido abierta con sus padres respecto a este tema? Ellos eran distintos a los demás reyes que Illéa había tenido, tal vez si ella tan sólo tratara…pero tenía demasiado miedo al rechazo, y por sobre todas las cosas tenía miedo de causar problemas entre sus padres, sus tíos Marlee y Carter y que la separaran de Kile.

-Estás hermosa hoy, Mir…-Kile hubiese continuado, si otra presencia no lo hubiera interrumpido.

Este era también un chico, un poco más alto que Kile y también más fornido, con piel tostada la cual parecía llevar el sol debajo de ella, una sonrisa ladina natural adornando su rostro y haciendo más brillosos los ojos verdes del muchacho, los cuales contrastaban perfectamente con su cabello negro.

-Princesa Miranda- Saludó el joven, haciendo una reverencia- ¿Me concedería este baile? –Preguntó el chico tendiendo su mano de manera caballerosa casi sin notar a Kile ahí.

-Uhm, claro príncipe Anthony- Respondió la chica, mandando una mirada de disculpa al joven a su lado y levantándose de la mano de aquel príncipe brillante.

Cuando ya estuvieron en el centro de la pista empezaron a bailar, Miranda reconocía lentamente a la gente a su alrededor como lo eran sus padres, Shalom y Victoire, Abby y el primo Carl, la tía Marlee y el tío Carter.., en fin, todos parecían tan enfrascados que Miranda decidió hacer lo mismo y mirar a los ojos al príncipe Anthony.

-¿Qué crees que hiciste?- Soltó él al por fin hacer contacto visual con la chica.

-¿Qué hice de qué, Tony? Porque hasta donde yo recuerdo, tú fuiste el que interrumpió la conversación que tenía con Kile- Señaló Miranda acusatoriamente, tratando de no subir tanto su voz para que quienes estuvieran cerca no la escucharan.

-Tú padre y tú madre ya lo estaban notando, Mir. Además de varios de los invitados, ¡Hasta Cristalline me lo mencionó!

Era difícil creer el alto grado de confianza que el príncipe de Italia y la princesa de Illéa se tenían, pero no era gran cosa para ellos, sus padres eran amigos mutuos y siempre estaban en contacto y el uno viajando al país del otro, se había forjado una amistad tan grande entre ellos dos que muchos apostaban iban a terminar siendo pareja, pero ese no era el caso pues los dos sabían de quién estaba enamorado cada quién y sabían que si algo surgiera entre ellos tan sólo…todo se arruinaría, ninguno tendría un verdadero final feliz.

-Así que… ¿Christalline?- Miranda trató de sonar divertida, sin embargo un aire incómodo había nacido entre ambas figuras reales en ese momento.

-Sabes que no, Miranda- Contestó Anthony con un ligero tono serio en su voz, sin embargo se arrepintió al momento pues una mueca se formó en su cara- Sabes que mí corazón no late por ella…

Miranda dio una mirada de soslayo a una rubia que bailaba por ahí cerca, entre risas y diversión. Sabía cómo era que su amigo se sentía, porque ella misma había pasado por eso hacía un tiempo atrás, sin embargo lo había superado y ahora era feliz, pero Anthony sufría constantemente por su amor no correspondido, por no poder amar libremente, no poder reír con la rubia tanto como el otro chico lo hacía…

-Lo sé- Respondió Miranda antes de dar otra vuelta al compás de la música.

El príncipe Arthur le sonrió a Victoire coquetamente desde el otro lado del salón mientras la joven princesa de Illéa bailaba con su padre, sin embargo aquel simple gesto hizo que casi tropezara y quedara en ridículo frente a todos; agradecía a su padre por haberla sostenido a tiempo. El rey Maxon sonrió de lado al ver lo que había distraído a su hija, sin embargo se abstuvo de decir cualquier cosa y siguió bailando tan libremente como minutos antes habían estado haciendo. Victoire estaba más que agradecida.

Victoire Marie Schreave era por mucho la mejor bailarina que la familia real tenía y era por eso que Maxon y ella siempre se llevaban toda la atención de donde estuvieran. Ella también era una extraña pero cierta forma la más parecida a la difunta reina Amberly, lo cual la acercaba a ser la que más tiempo pasaba con Maxon y la que más querida era por el público, incluso antes que Abby.

Por eso cuando ella y el príncipe Arthur habían hecho pública su relación, toda la prensa se volvió loca y empezaron a "acosarla" más de lo normal, no era raro que se colaran de alguna extraña forma en los jardines cada vez que el príncipe volaba hacia Illéa para verla pues todos querían una entrevista con la dulce pareja. Además de causar un escándalo público, la relación del príncipe Arthur y la princesa Victoire había logrado que las relaciones entre Francia e Illéa se hicieran más estables que en un pasado y que las visitas de ambas familias reales fueran más frecuentes.

Sin embargo los nervios de Victoire estaban a flor de piel esos últimos días, pues en menos de una semana los nombres de las treinta y cinco chicas que participarían en la selección serían revelados y ella no podía evitar pensar en cómo se estaba sintiendo Shalom, su mellizo, él no se había abierto mucho con ella sobre ese tema pero sabía que estaba preocupado, la presión que se ejercía sobre él era inhumana y no podía confesárselo a nadie por el miedo de parecer débil.

Shalom no podía parecer débil, él sería el próximo rey de Illéa. Él debía mostrar fuerza. Y eso era lo que tenía a Victoire más que inquieta porque sabía que después del reinado que sus padres estaban haciendo desde hacía tantos años para Shalom sería difícil ponerse a su nivel, era mucha presión para un chico de tan sólo diecinueve años.

-¿Puedo bailar yo con ella, su majestad?- Victoire no había notado cuándo era que Arthur se había acercado hasta ellos dos y cómo se había quedado parado enfrente de ambos con mirada expectante.

-Claro que sí, muchacho- Maxon le dedicó a la pareja una sonrisa mientras ellos se alejaban dando vueltas mientras bailaban embelesados el uno del otro. El rey no pudo evitar recordar el baile de Halloween de hacía tantos años atrás…

De nuevo con Victoire y Arthur, ambos chicos sonreían el uno al otro y bailaban en silencio, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro. Arthur era casi idéntico a Victoire, lo único que los podía diferenciar eran sus ojos pues los de Arthur eran azules brillantes y los de Victoire eran de oro, al igual que los rizos de ambos jóvenes príncipes.

Con claridad, la joven lograba imaginarse en el palacio en Francia, ella y Arthur sentados en los amplios jardines rebosantes de claveles mientras que un pequeño niño de cabellos pelirrojos como los de su madre y ojos azules como los de Arthur corría por ahí, tratando de atrapar una colorida mariposa que volaba tan libremente como Victoire siempre había querido hacer.

-Estaba pensando…-Una vez más, la voz de su amado interrumpió sus pensamientos en el momento que el pequeño niño saltaba para atrapar la mariposa, sólo que Victoire no supo si la lograba atrapar ó no.

-¿Sí?- Le dijo la chica, mostrando así la atención que le prestaba a él.

-¿Qué tal si me quedo aquí unas semanas? Digo, siempre me quedo unos días pero… me gustaría estar aquí más tiempo.

La pregunta sorprendió a Victoire, pues Arthur no era un joven que hacía preguntas tan abiertas y menos era el joven que las soltaba con tanta normalidad cuando tenían un gran grado de importancia. Obviamente a ella no le importaba que se quedara, el problema era que 1- la selección estaba a punto de empezar, 2- Tenía que preguntarle a sus padres y 3- No sabía si a la reina Daphne le gustaría eso. Trató de sonar segura al responder, sin embargo no pudo evitar que su voz temblara un poco al empezar.

-Uhm…habría que preguntarle a nuestros padres pero yo…creo que está bien- Sentenció, no quería arriesgarse a perder lo que más amaba en toda su vida

Él asintió y siguió bailando, los pasos los conocía de toda su vida y sabía que con una pareja como Victoire él jamás se equivocaría, pues estaban en equilibrio y sabían exactamente qué movimientos realizaría el otro.

Luego de lo que se sintió miles de canciones, Victoire y Arthur decidieron dejar de bailar y circular alrededor del salón, saludando a algunos diplomáticos y por sobretodo preguntar a sus padres si Arthur se podía quedar un tiempo más en el palacio. Si le preguntaban a Maxon y America, ellos probablemente aceptarían de inmediato y es que el único problema de la joven pareja era la madre de Arthur: Daphne, ella aún no había superado que su hijo saliera con la hija de su primer amor y la chica que se lo quitó –a los ojos de ella-.

-¡Victoire!- Llamó una voz tras ellos y la aludida se dio vuelta en el instante y encontrarse con el rostro de su abuela, Madga Singer- Oh, príncipe Arthur, discúlpeme- La ya algo vieja señora Singer dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Lady Singer- Saludó el príncipe, haciendo una reverencia de vuelta, él sentía que debía mostrarle respeto a esa mujer porque después de todo ella era la abuela de su amada.

-Abuela.- Siguió Victoire con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, abrazándola sin importarle lo que los demás dirían, ó cómo Silvia la regañaría y la risa de Miranda, Abby y su madre flotaría por todo el salón de mujeres.

-¿Estás bien querida? ¿Dónde está tú madre? Oh, ¿ya has visto a Astra? Estaba buscándote hace unos minutos…-Madga habló rápida y atropelladamente, nerviosa como estaba cada vez que estaba frente a una figura de alta clase que no eran precisamente su hija, yerno y nietos.

-Calma, abuela. Sí, estoy bien; Mi madre está bailando con padre; Y no, no he visto a Astra, apenas acabamos de bailar- Contestó gentilmente y con su voz impregnada de cariño; amaba a esa mujer.- ¿Se encuentra Astra bien?

-¿Astra? ¡Más que bien! Con decirte que se comprometió…un momento, no debí decir eso. No debí decir eso.-Magda empezó a negar regañándose a sí misma y dando pasos hacia atrás- Yo...buscaré a tu madre… ¡y si ves a Astra, yo no te dije nada!

Victoire se dio vuelta hacia Arthur, algo desconcertada y tratando de comprender lo que su abuela había dicho; su prima se iba a casar, y primero que ella. Sí, Astra era dos años mayor que ella pero... ¡Victoire era la princesa! Además, Victoire llevaba saliendo con Arthur desde hacía cuatro años y Astra llevaba con Greg tan sólo dos, ¿cómo podía estar pasándole eso?

Sabía que era absurdo pero un nuevo sentimiento empezaba a formarse en la base de su estomago y sabía perfectamente lo que era, no estaba precisamente orgullosa de sentir celos. Caminó un rato con la vista perdida y los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen, más insegura que nunca y con Arthur tras ella algo confundido.

-¿Mon amour?- Preguntó luego de un rato dando vueltas alrededor del amplio salón.

-¿Sí?- Respondió ella sonando más seca de lo que quería, apartó su mirada avergonzada.

-Nuestros padres están juntos y creo que… es el momento de preguntar.-

Obviamente Arthur sabía que Victoire estaba tensa y también había notado que estaba algo reacia, sin embargo no le preguntaría qué pasaba, sabía que tenía que ver con lo que su abuela había dicho pero…aún no comprendía del todo. Victoire asintió y tomó un poco de aire antes de tomar fuertemente la mano de Arthur y tratar de hacer como si la conversación con su abuela, el compromiso de Astra y la frialdad de Daphne hacia ella no existían.

Podía captar pequeños retazos de la conversación a medida que se acercaban, aparentemente hablaban de la selección y de cómo se revelarían a las chicas el día siguiente en el report ante toda Illéa. Daphne escuchaba atentamente todas las palabras de Maxon y Victoire notó que su madre estaba un poco tensa en la conversación, cuando vio a la pareja llegar su rostro se iluminó.

-Príncipe Arthur, princesa Victoire- Dijo con un tono de notorio interés impregnado en su voz, Maxon y Daphne dejaron de hablar para voltear a ver a sus respectivos herederos.

-Su majestad- Dijo Arthur haciendo una reverencia a America y Maxon mientras que Victoire hacía una para Daphne, quien con su rostro altivo y sus ojos llenos de duda la vio de refilón, preguntándose qué era lo que su hijo y su novia estarían por decir.

-Rey Maxon, Reina America…madre. Yo quería pedirles su permiso para quedarme en el palacio unos días más para poder pasar más tiempo con mi amada- Le dedicó una mirada significativa a Victoire quien le sonrió tratando de darle apoyos, él asintió y volvió su mirada a los reyes.

-¡Arthur! Por supuesto que no, el rey Maxon y la reina America deben de estar ocupados hasta las nubes con los planes para la selección, tú presencia aquí sería tan sólo un estorb…

-Al contrario, reina Daphne. Creo que no hay problema alguno en el que el príncipe se quede aquí tan sólo unos días, es más, nos encantaría tener su presencia- Maxon interrumpió a Daphne luego de haber compartido una conversación por medio de miradas con su esposa y llegar un acuerdo.

La reina de Francia parecía sorprendida.

-Maxon…-Empezó a hablar, dejándose de formalidades y sintiendo la confianza de llamar por su único nombre, sin ningún título, a su mejor amigo- ¿Estás seguro? Las chicas pueden sentirse más nerviosas por su presencia aquí, o puede pasar un accidente y yo no querría…

-Daphne, tranquila. En serio me parece una buena idea, además, si no se sienten nerviosas conmigo aquí, ¿con quién más?- Maxon hizo una sonrisa ladina y America tuvo que aguantar las ganas de soltar una limpia carcajada.

-Oh bueno…- Daphne se veía un poco desconcertada antes de voltearse para encarar a Arthur- Está bien pues… tu padre y yo nos iremos temprano por la mañana, apenas lleguemos te mandaré un paquete con suficiente ropa y…agradecería que el rey Maxon me mande una carta con la decisión final del tiempo de estadía.

Ante esas palabras, Arthur asintió lentamente y volteó a ver a Victoire con una sonrisa segura que esta vez ella no dudó en corresponder.

Después de todo, tal vez Arthur se comprometiese con ella en los días que se quedara.


End file.
